


Make Me Forget

by Jaetion



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/Jaetion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the challenge "Final Fantasy X, Rikku/Auron, make me forget" for porn_battle at Insanejournal (September 2009).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

The Al Bhed had alcohol that could get Sin drunk enough to strip and flash its netherbits and start dancing on the table, upchuck into the neighbor's flowerbeds, and then wake up in the morning with a maester and three Ronsos in an alleyway in the depths of Bevelle's slums with a crack-your-skull-open headache. Auron'd said he wanted to forget, so Rikku had stolen a green-glass bottle of it from Rin's secret stash. She pried the cork out with her teeth and just that hint of a taste was enough to scramble her thoughts. She drank a cheek-splitting mouthful of it but kept some of it in the curve of her tongue, a quivering little pool of liquid fire. Fast and determined, she climbed/reached/stretched over the table, knocking over cups of dishes and the house of cards she'd been building, getting her knee into a plate of something sticky and leaving bootprints across the map, and grabbed the lapels of Auron's jacket in her hot little hands, the red cloth scratching against her palms as she pulled.

When she kissed him, he made a noise in his throat and grabbed the table like he was afraid she'd pull him back across it, and when she opened her eyes, he stared back at her. She pushed her tongue between his warm lips, her whole body shivering as he opened up for her. She slid over his teeth, his tongue, making him drink the spiced wine from her.

When she let him go, the pyre flies in her chest were in full circus-mode, bouncing and slamming and doing a gymnastic routine so loud that she couldn't hear anything but thump thump thump in her ears. Below them, her legs were jelly and wobbly stilts. And between those, she was flushed and slick and _empty_. "E luimt kad tnihg uh oui," she said, made crazy by it all. Her voice was breathy, husky, like she'd been running up and down Mt Gagazet for a week while screaming at the top of her lungs.

He let go of the table and yanked her against his chest, pressing her down with the hard table against her back and his hard arousal against her stomach.

_Zicd syga cina oui nasaspan drec._


End file.
